Angel
by Kim Candy
Summary: Dia adalah malaikat. Malaikatku. [Krisho/Fanmyeon. BL. DLDR. RnR]
1. CH 1 : First Meeting

**_Angel_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _Krisho Fic_**

 ** _BL. DLDR yow._**

* * *

Full Yifan's Pov

Aku tahu dan meyakini bahwa malaikat itu ada. Bahkan sekarang ini, aku yakin ada banyak malaikatㅡyang tak nampak oleh matakuㅡsedang berkeliaran di sekitarku, menjalankan tugas dari Tuhan.

Tapi yang ku tahu, malaikat itu makhluk gaib. Tak dapat di lihat oleh manusia. Tapi aku merasa baru saja berjumpa dengan seorang malaikat. Senyumnya menentramkan hati, tawanya terdengar manis mengalun di telingaku.

Semua itu berawal dari hari itu. Hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya dan membuatku berharap bisa terus bertemu dengannya. Atau lebih dari sekedar bertemuㅡberteman misalnya? Yeah, semoga. Atau mungkin lebih dari teman juga boleh, hehehe.

Jadi, waktu itu akuㅡ

.

.

 _7:00 AM KST_

 _Tuesday, 22 December 20xx_

 _Sinar mentari hanya menyinari sedikit daerah ini. Di pinggir-p_ _inggir jalan terdapat tumpukan salju. Hari ini pun salju mengguyur kota Seoul walau tak sederas hari-hari sebelumnya._

 _Pagi ini, aku menjalankan ferrari-ku menuju tempat kuliah-ku. Jalanan terlihat lengang;tumben sekali. Jadi aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang._

 _Tiba di perempatan jalan. Aku bersiap membelokkan mobilku ke kiri. Namun secara tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang tengah mengendarai sepedanya yang berlawanan arah denganku. Aku yang terkejut pun refleks menginjak pedal rem hingga tubuhku terhempas ke depan. Dan dahiku membentur klakson mobilku._

 _Tiiin!_

 _Mobilku bercicit ribut. Ini memalukan. Aku tersadar dan menatap ke depan, pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian tebal dengan syal yang melilit lehernya itu jatuh dengan sepeda yang menindih tubuhnya. Aku bergegas keluar dan menghampirinya._

 _"Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku lalu mengangkat sepedanya itu dan membantunya berdiri._

 _"Kurasa kakiku sedikit sakit. Tapi tak apa. Aku masih bisa berdiri."_

 _Ia tersenyum kecil padaku, tampak ingin meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja._

 _"Kau bisa berjalan dengan baik? Apa mungkin kakimu terkilir?"_

 _Pemuda itu nampak berjalan menghampiri sepedanya._

 _"Lihat, aku baik!"_

 _Bohong. Aku tahu dia merintih pelan tadi ketika berjalan menuju sepedanya._

 _"Sudah, tak perlu_ _ber_ _bohong. Ayo ku antar kau ke tempat tujuanmu. Kau mau ke mana?"_

 _Ia menggeleng,"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."_

 _"Kau tidak akan merepotkanku. Sudah cepat katakan kau ingin ke mana?" Ucapku memaksa._

 _"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumahku, ada barang yang tertinggal. Lalu aku akan kembali ke Hanyang_ University _."_

 _Aku tercengang, itu artinya kami satu universitas! Tapi aku hanya diam lalu beralih membuka bagasi mobilku dan menaruh sepedanya di dalam bagasi._

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu dan kemudian ke Hanyang_ University _."_

 _Ia memelas,"Apa tidak merepotkan?"_

 _"Tidak. Ayo masuk."_

" _Tapi_ _ㅡ_ _"_

" _Aku memaksa."_

 _Cemberut manis, "Oh, baiklah."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kami sudah menuju Hanyang_ University _setelah pemuda itu mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di rumah. Perjalanan kami terasa canggung. Aku sedang fokus mengemudi sambil memikirkan beberapa topik yang pas untuk di bicarakan. Sedangkan pemuda itu nampak mengamati pemandangan di luar sana melalui jendela._

 _Oh iya. Aku belum tahu nama anak ini._

 _"Sejauh ini, aku belum tahu namamu."_

 _Ia tersentak, lalu langsung menatap ke arahku dan memberiku senyuman manisnya._

 _"Aku Kim Junmyeon. Kau?"_

 _Aku_ blank _sesaat setelah melihat senyumannya. Tapi aku segera sadar bahwa aku sekarang ini tengah mengemudi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan._

 _"Namaku Wu Yifan."_

 _"Oh, kau dari_ China _ya?" Tanyanya dengan mata bersinar. Dia terlihat lucu._

 _"Ya."_

 _Kami kembali ke situasi hening. Sisa jarak menuju ke Hanyang_ University _kira-kira sepanjang 2 meter lagi._

 _"Nah, sudah sampai." Gumam Junmyeon._

 _Aku mengendarai mobilku masuk ke dalam bangunan itu._

 _"Eh, kenapa masuk?"_

 _"Tidak boleh ya? Aku kan juga kuliah disini."_

 _Matanya membulat pun juga mulutnya membentuk huruf_ o _._

 _"Benarkah? Oh iya, kau berada di fakultas mana?"_

 _Aku memarkirkan mobilku, lalu menatapnya sembari menjawab._

 _"Fakultas hukum. Kau?"_

 _"Aku mengambil sosiologi."_

 _Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan._

 _"Gedung fakultas kita berdampingan, bukan?"_

 _Ia tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu._

 _"Kau benar."_

 _Ia membuka pintu mobilku dan keluar dari dalam mobil._

 _"Ah iya, sepedaku!" Serunya sembari menepuk keningnya pelan._

 _Kenapa ia harus mengingat sepedanya itu? Kalau tidak kan, aku bisa menawarinya pulang bersama nanti._

 _"Yifan-ssi, tolong bukakan bagasimu?"_

 _Dengan berat hati aku membuka bagasi mobilku. Dia pun mengeluarkan sepeda birunya._

 _"Terima kasih, Yifan-ssi."_

 _Senyumannya terukir dan ditujukan kepadaku. Aku pun balas tersenyum padanya._

 _"Hati-hati,"_ _ㅡ_ _malaikatku._

 _Senyumanku masih melekat. Tatapanku pun masih mengikuti langkahnya yang kian menjauh dari parkiran. Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal. Aku segera meneriaki namanya sebelum terlambat._

" _Kim Junmyeon!"_

 _Lalu aku berlari menghampirinya._

" _Ya, Yifan-ssi?"_

" _Boleh minta_ idline?"

 **TBC/FIN?**

* * *

 _Cerita lama yang dirombak kembali. Bagaimana?_

 _._

 _15.52 WITA_


	2. CH 2 : Fireworks Festival

**Angel**

 **Chapter 2/3**

 **T Fiction**

 **BL. DLDR. RnR**

* * *

Langit tampak mendung. Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan terburu-buru. Aku tak membawa mobilku hari ini, sedang dalam perbaikan. Jadi aku akan pulang menggunakan bis hari ini.

Tepat ketika aku menapakkan kakiku di halte, tetesan air hujan langsung turun satu per satu dengan begitu cepatnya menyapa jalanan. Halte yang ku jadikan tempat berlindung ini pun sangat sesak. Celanaku terkena tempias air hujan karena aku berdiri paling depan, berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan yang dijatuhi air hujan tanpa ampun.

Ketika itu, pandanganku jatuh pada _coffee_ _shop_ yang ada di seberang jalan. Pikiranku sudah menalar, bahwa itu adalah tempat yang nyaman, dan jauh lebih baik untuk dijadikan tempat berlindung dari terpaan air hujan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku berlari menyeberangi jalan dan memasuki _coffee_ _shop_ itu. Masa bodoh dengan bajuku yang basah.

Aroma kopi yang khas langsung menggelitik syaraf penciumanku. Ah, tidak menyesal aku kesini. Daripada sekedar berteduh, ada baiknya aku memesan segelas kopi hangat dan beberapa kudapan ringan.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan, dan aku dikejutkan ketika melihat wajah si penjaga kasir.

"Yifan?" ia menyebut namaku, dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya denganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya," Kau bekerja disini?"

Dia balas tersenyum," Ya, aku bekerja paruh waktu disini. Tak kusangka, kau adalah pelangganku yang selanjutnya."

"Jadi, mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada candaan yang kentara.

Aku terkekeh pelan," _Hot Americano_ satu, dan dua potong _cheesecake_. Oh ya, satu lagi. Dengan ditemani pelayan bernama Kim Junmyeon. Bolehkah?"

Dia tertawa renyah," Baiklah, satu _Hot Americano_ , dan dua potong _cheesecake_. Tapi maaf, Tuan. Tidak ada Kim Junmyeon dalam menu kami."

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Baiklah Tuan. Silakan duduk di tempat yang Anda suka, harap menunggu dengan sabar."

" _Okay."_

Aku menepuk kepala yang ditutupi topi seragam kerjanya dengan gemas, lalu berlalu untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok, dekat dengan jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan luar.

Oh, Tuhan. Aku senang Kau mendengar doaku dan mengabulkannya. Jantungku berdegup karena _euphoria_ berlebih setelah tak lagi bertemu dengannya seminggu setelah aku menabraknya. Meski begitu, aku sudah punya kontaknya di sosmed. Beruntung aku sempat minta _id line_ -nya. Hehehe.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, si penjaga kasir tadi berjalan mendekatiku dengan tangan yang membawakan pesananku.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak keberatan kan, menemaniku?"

Ia tersenyum," Tidak. Lagipula, hujan-hujan begini jarang ada yang berkunjung."

Setelah ia duduk di hadapanku, aku memberikan sepotong _cheesecake_ padanya. Ia hanya menatapku bingung.

"Aku sengaja pesan dua. Itu untukmu."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya," Aku kan kerja disini. Tidak usah, untukmu saja."

"Memangnya ada larangan bagi para pegawai untuk memakan makanan yang dijual disini?"

Ia menggeleng dengan wajah lugu. Aku gemas sekali melihatnya.

"Nah, makan saja. Lagipula, yang bayar kan aku."

"Hm, baiklah. _Gomawo_ , Yifan."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Makhluk menggemaskan ini makan dengan imutnya dimataku. Ingin rasanya aku menculiknya lalu membawanya pulang. _He's just too cute._

"Yifan, kau melamun?"

Aku menatapnya kaget, "Tidak kok."

Wajahnya merengut, "Kalau begitu, bisa kau ulangi perkataanku tadi?"

Jadi, tadi ia berbicara padaku?

Aku menggeleng, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan itu menuai tatapan kesal darinya.

"Nah kan, kau melamun."

"Memangnya kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Lupakan."

Aku menyeringai jahil, "Oh, marah nih, ceritanya?"

"Tidak."

Gemas, aku mencolek dagunya.

"Ish, jangan pegang-pegang dong!"

Aku tertawa geli. Sedangkan Junmyeon makin menekuk wajahnya.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong. Mukamu jadi tambah jelek."

"Berhenti Yifan! Kau menyebalkan!"

Wajahnya merona tipis. Aih, lucunya~

Melihat wajahnya yang nampak keruh karena kesal, aku akhirnya diam. Aku hanya diam sambil mengamatinya yang masih menyuapkan potongan _cheesecake_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya deh, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau tidak malam ini ikut festival kembang api?"

Dia masih diam. Wajahnya tertunduk, ia menyibukkan diri dengan garpu serta kue di piringnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah punya tiketnya. Enaknya siapa yang ku ajak ya?" gumamku berusaha memancing perhatiannya.

"Sama aku aja, ya?"

"Loh? Kamu kan menolak ajakanku?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku mau kok," gumamnya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Samar-samar, aku menangkap rona merah di pipinya.

"Yakin? Sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Siapa yang marah? Dasar,"

Aku tertawa," Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu. Jam berapa _shift_ -mu berakhir?"

"Dua jam lagi."

" _Okay._ Nanti ku jemput jam 7, dirumahmu. Mobilku masih di bengkel. Aku baru akan mengambilnya jam 6 nanti."

Ia tersenyum," Baiklah."

Yeah. Ku harap ada kemajuan berarti dalam hubungan ini esok hari.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks teman-teman pembaca semua. Tidak disangka, masih ada yang mau baca ya..:') Alhamdulillah..._**

 ** _Terimakasih atas review yang kalian beri. Maaf, tidak saya balas satu persatu. Tapi saya selalu menunggu dan selalu merefresh kotak masuk email saya...hehehe_**

 ** _Oh iya, mau curcol dikit. Kalau gak mau baca skip sajah._**

 ** _Sebenernya, aku udah nge-_ update _chapter 2 ini sabtu kemarin, tanggal berapa yah lupa akunya. Entah apa yg terjadi dengan ffn, notif update ff ini gak muncul. Biasanya kalau aku ngepost cerita baru atau update chapter baru, pasti ada pemberitahuan di email ku. Trus ini kan aku re-update chap 2 nya, chap 2 yg dulu ku hapus. Setelah ku lihat, view yang sebelumnya kurang lebih 113 menjadi 100._**

 ** _Ini yang sinting saya atau ffn nya sih -_- trus juga, review dari ff lain yg udah pernah aku liat secara langsung di webnya baru masuk ke email. Sumpah, gak ngerti sama ffn._**

 ** _Jadi, kalau ada yang sudah pernah baca chap duanya, yaudah(?) /slap/_**

 _._

 _._

 _18_ _.04 WITA_


	3. CH 3 : Confession

**Angel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **T Fiction**

 **BL. DLDR. RnR**

* * *

"Yifan, ayo beli minum. Aku haus."

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Junmyeon yang membawaku ke salah satu stand minuman yang ada di festival ini.

"Kau mau apa, Yifan?"

"Samakan denganmu saja."

Dia kemudian berseru pada paman penjaga stand ini.

"Paman! _Lemon tea_ nya dua ya."

Paman itu dengan cekatan menuangkan teh berperisa sirup lemon bonus potongan lemon segar diatasnya. Lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Junmyeon. Setelah membayar, ia menghampiriku.

"Ayo, ikuti aku." Ucapku lalu menarik tangan Junmyeon.

Aku membawanya ke atas bukit yang sepi dari keramaian, namun disinilah tempat yang terbaik untuk melihat kembang api yang akan diluncurkan nanti. Hanya ada beberapa orang disini, termasuk kami berdua.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Disini lah _spot_ paling bagus ketika kembang apinya diluncurkan."

Kemudian kami mendudukkan diri di atas rerumputan, ditemani angin malam yang berhembus lembut.

"Langit malam ini cerah, ya." Gumamnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke hamparan angkasa yang bertabur bintang dan bermandikan sinar rembulan. Aku bergumam, menyetujui pendapatnya, sekaligus mengagumi pahatan wajahnya yang semakin bersinar ditimpa lembutnya sinar rembulan.

Aku bergumam pelan, "Kamu benar-benar menawan,"

"Huh? Kau bicara apa padaku?"

Tersadar, aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat," A-ah, tidak, tidak. Tempat ini ramai sekali."

Sial, aku kelepasan bicara. Ku harap ia tak mendengar perkataan bodohku itu.

Kami hanya duduk di sana selama beberapa saat. Kembang api belum juga di luncurkan. Apa mungkin kami datang terlalu awal? Entahlah.

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Kami hanya diam, sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang gemerlap. Tak henti-hentinya jantungku berdebar tak karuan hanya karena memandangnya dalam diam. Perasaan ini terlalu meledak-ledak.

"Junmyeon, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hm? Silahkan. Lebih dari satu pun boleh, hehe.."

Aku tak langsung berbicara, melainkan diam sejenak. Mencoba menyusun rangkaian kata yang sesuai sebelum kembali meneruskan perkataanku.

"Kita memang baru saling mengenal sekitar-hm, seminggu yang lalu? Ya kurang lebih selama itu. Dan selama waktu itu, apa kau nyaman denganku?"

Aku mengamati raut wajahnya, harap-harap cemas. Aku tak berharap banyak, tapi kalau bisa ya, dilebihkan sedikit, gitu.

"Kamu itu menyebalkan. Tapi kadang baik juga sih. Enak diajak ngobrol, diajak bercanda. Selama kamu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, aku sih nyaman-nyaman saja berteman denganmu."

"Oh, begitu.."

Aku menghela nafas. Teman? Cuma sebatas teman? Oke, baiklah. Siapa tahu, suatu hari nanti aku yang akan bersanding di pelaminan denganmu. Tapi kalau tidakㅡsudahlah, jangan ngelantur.

Aku mulai menghitung mundur di dalam hati, ketika panitia dibawah sana memberi aba-aba bahwa peluncuran kembang api akan segera di lakukan.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Junmyeon pelan. Aku berdehem pelan, menyahuti ucapannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku menggeser tubuhku mendekat pada Junmyeonㅡtanpa disadarinya. Tepat di detik ke-15, aku berucap tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Apakah aneh, jika aku berkata aku menyukaimu?"

Aku sedikit berdebarㅡah, bukan sedikit berdebar. Tapi sangat berdebar. Sejak awal malah.

Dia tak menanggapi, masih asyik menatapi pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa, itu wajar. Kau menyukaiku, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapiㅡ"

Kata tapi seolah meruntuhkan ekspektasiku.

"ㅡsuka memiliki banyak konteks. Sukanya kamu itu, yang seperti apa?"

Aku sudah tidak tahu di detik keberapa aku menghitung mundur. Buyar. Semuanya buyar. Pertanyaan sederhananya membuatku terdiam.

"Aku suka padamu. Akuㅡ"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh bisingnya letusan kembang api. Suaraku kalah nyaring dengan letupan kembang api itu. Nyaliku pun tak sebesar letupan kembang api itu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, lalu melirik kesamping, dimana Junmyeon tengah tersenyum sambil memandangi langit kelam yang dihiasi bunga-bunga api.

"ㅡkau pasti mengerti dengan maksudku, Junmyeon. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat." Ucapku penuh penekanan padanya.

"Yifan, apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Kau yakin dengan semua yang kau katakan?"

Kemudian, menelan ludah pun terasa sulit. Rasanya sedikit tercekat.

"Yakin. Seratus persen."

Jemari Junmyeon bermain-main dengan rerumputan. Ia terlihat enggan menatap kearahku, melirik pun tidak.

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu. Aku meragukan diriku sendiri."

Tak mendengar sepatah katapun dariku, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku, tidak ingin terjebak di lubang yang sama. Aku takut, perasaanku salah. Aku takut jatuh pada orang yang salah. Aku takut mengecewakanmu, Yifan."

Aku tercenung. Ia seolah takut jatuh cinta, atau memang begitu adanya? Apa ia gagal dalam menjalani suatu hubungan di masa lalu, sehingga terlalu banyak ketakutan dari dalam dirinya sendiri?

"Jika kau yakin, perasaanmu tidak akan salah. Jika kau mengikuti kata hatimu, kau akan tahu mana yang baik untukmu. Yah, kalau kau memang tidak memiliki suatu apapun terhadapku, tak masalah. Yang terpenting, aku sudah mengatakan isi hatiku padamu."

Hatiku memang kecewa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hati memang tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Sebatas suka, kau yakin? Aku tidak mau kau menyesali pilihanmu nantinya."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, aku menariknya kedalam pelukan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya terlalu gemas dengan ketidak-yakinannya.

"Dengar? Kau dengar detakan yang tidak biasa itu? Aku seperti ini hanya ketika bersamamu,"

Tak lama, ia menarik diri dari pelukanku.

"Maaf,"

Baiklah. Mungkin ini konsekuensi jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru kau kenal, Wu Yifan. Namun, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Bukan aku memaksamu, Junmyeon. Tapi, apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

Bagaimanapun, aku belum siap dengan sebuah penolakan.

"Aku merasa, semua ini terlalu cepat."

Melihat wajahnya yang gusar, aku pun tidak ingin melanjutkan beberapa pertanyaan yang masih bersarang di kepalaku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Ia tersenyum, seolah mengatakan hal yang baru saja dikatakannya. Setelahnya, aku yakin suasana diantara kami sangat tidak nyaman. Pernyataan cinta yang canggung tadi berhasil membuat tebing tinggi tak kasat mata diantara kami berdua. Aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang tepat guna meruntuhkan tebing tersebut.

"Setelah ini, apa kau ingin pulang?" tanyaku setelah berpikir keras. Ah, terdapat sedikit pengharapan dalam pertanyaanku tadi, 'kan?

"Terserah padamu."

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali,"

"Baiklah."

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Rencananya sih, chapter 3 ini end. Tapi, kan gaseru kalo langsung jadian. Hehehehehe_**

 ** _Maaf juga ya, updatenya telat. Padahal rencananya mau update sesudah bulan puasa, tapi aku berubah pikiran._** **_Dan ini ku edit di hp, publishnya pun lewat hp pake app ffn. Aku bingung mau edit disini, soalnya gaada opsi garis pemisah itu lho (?) Jadi, semisal susunannya (?)kurang rapi harap di maklumi ya~_**

 ** _Oh iya, karena hari raya idul fitri sudah dekat, aku mau ngucapin lebih awal. Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Kita semua manusia, punya salah dan khilaf termasuk aku._**

 ** _Oqd. Review seikhlasnya ya teman-teman semua :)_**

 ** _12.25 WITA._**

 ** _Edited at 07/07/17. 18.44 WITA._**


	4. CH 4 : Jealous, eh?

**Angel**

 **Chapter 4**

 **T Fiction**

 **BL. DLDR. RnR**

* * *

Sejak hari dimana Junmyeon menolak pernyataanku, kami tetap bertemu seperti biasa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini hatiku serasa dibakar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki kedekatan yang tidak wajar dengan salah seorang junior. Namanya Jongin.

Dia anak yang baik. Sangat baik malahㅡbaik dalam hal tikung-menikung.

Ah, aku benci sekali pada bocah itu.

Dari awal aku sudah menandai anak itu dalam list orang yang berbahaya dalam kemajuan hubunganku dengan Junmyeon. Ternyata makin kesini, mereka semakin dekat saja. Kuakui, aku sangat-sangat marah. Tapi aku hanya diam.

Aku selalu memikirkan cara menyingkirkan bocah itu dengan halus. Tapi selalu gagal dan berujung dengan seringaian jahil yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi aku tak mungkin menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkan hati Junmyeon yang rapuh itu dan menjaganya.

"Junmyeon-ah, kau ada dimana?"

"Oh, begitu. Tunggu disana. Aku akan menyusul."

"Ok. Bye."

Aku menutup sambungan telepon dan memasukkan ponselku ke dalam kantong celana. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua barang-barangku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas, aku segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju perpustakaan.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, aku berbelok ke deretan buku literatur. Di sekitar situlah biasanya spot favorit Junmyeon ketika berada di perpustakaan. Benar saja, ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan beberapa buku yang berserakkan di atas meja. Ia terlihat manis dengan setelan kemeja merah muda itu.

"Hai," ucapku sembari duduk di hadapannya.

"Lihat, kurasa tugas-tugas ini mencekikku secara perlahan."

Aku hanya tertawa ringan.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Tak bosan-bosannya aku menatap wajah seriusnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Ia menjawab dengan gelengan tanpa menatap padaku. Ia benar-benar terpaku pada tugasnya yang memang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Setelah ini, ayo kita mengisi perut. Aku lapar."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sedikit lagi, Fan. Tunggu ya."

"Kau beberapa hari ini selalu mendekam disini. Tidak bosan?"

Ia menghela nafas,"Bosan atau tidak, aku tetap harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini. Dan perpustakaan merupakan tempat paling tepat untuk mengerjakannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menutup laptopnya.

"Kau sendiri terlihat santai. Kau tak punya tugas?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu ribut mengurus tugas."

Meja sudah bersih dari buku. Junmyeon pun sudah berdiri, siap untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Aku mengerjakannya ketika mendekati _deadline_."

Ia terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, kau ini. Apa salahnya sih, dikerjakan lebih awal?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan masalah tugas, aku lapar sekali."

Aku menarik tangannya agar bersegera meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

* * *

.

Ah. Aku menyesal datang ke resto milik Minseok. Tidak, tidak. Makanan disini enak sekali. Dan itulah yang membuat resto ini cukup terkenal. Yang membuatku sangat menyesal datang kesini adalah, disini ada Jongin. Kenapa? Dia adiknya Minseok.

Lalu kalau dia adiknya Minseok kenapa? Karena dia adiknya Minseok, dia sering kesini dan aku lupa akan hal tersebut. Dia tentu sangat senang melihat Junmyeon berkunjung ke resto milik kakaknya ini. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Aku terlupakan. Terabaikan. Digantikan oleh bocah laknat itu. Akh, sial. Aku hanya bisa menyuapkan makanan yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar ke dalam mulutku. Junmyeon sesekali mencoba mengajakku berbicara, tapi si bocah ini mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon yang berhati lembut. Aku ingin sekali memasukkan bocah ini ke akuarium berisi lobster yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Junmyeon-ah, sudah selesai? Ayo pulang."

"Wah, kalian kan baru saja sampai. Kenapa tidak santai saja dulu?" ucap si Jongin.

Aku memberi lirikan tajam kepada Jongin yang berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Jangan kau kira aku tak mengerti maksudmu, bocah. Dan ia hanya memasang wajah sok polosnya. Aku mengelus dada, mencoba bersabar.

"Kalau begitu, traktir kami segelas _sundae_!" seru Junmyeon.

"Baiklah."

Junmyeon terkikik senang. Sementara Jongin pergi ke dapur untuk memesankan sundae yang diinginkan Junmyeon.

"Jun, ayo pulang."

"Tapi aku mau _sundae_ -nya!" ㅡ _pout._

Oh tidak. Jangan seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas,"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kita pulang."

"Iya, iya. Kenapa sih kamu ini," gerutunya, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin datang dengan dua gelas _sundae_ yang segar. Tapi aku tak tertarik semenjak sundae itu berasal dari dia.

"Satu untuk Yifan _hyung_ , satu lagi untuk Junmyeon _hyung_."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku menolak dan mendorong gelas sundae itu agar menjauh.

"Ah~benar. Yifan _hyung_ tidak suka yang manis-manis kan? Baiklah, kalau begitu ini untukmu saja, _hyung_."

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu menaruh gelas yang tadinya untukku ke hadapan Junmyeon.

Wajahnya benar-benar minta di tampol.

Junmyeon berseri,"Ah, terimakasih!"

Dengan semangat, ia menikmati _sundae_ dengan _topping_ buah _strawberry_ tersebut. Ah, melihatnya senang seperti ini, aku sedikit banyak merelakan diriku tersakiti.

Ciah.

"Yifan, beneran gak mau ini? Enak loh,"

Ia menyendokkan minuman dingin tersebut ke depan mulutku. Aku hanya membuka muluku tanpa berkata banyak.

"Segar sekali, bukan? Mau lagi?"

Ia tak menunggu jawabanku, dan langsung menyuapiku lagi. Aku sih senang-senang saja. Aku melirik kepada Jongin yang berdiri di samping meja kami. Wajahnya mengeruh. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati.

Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas berdua, ia membawa pulang satu gelas lainnya yang belum tersentuh.

"Terimakasih. Datang lagi ya!"

Itu Minseok. Orang yang ramah dan baik. Sebenarnya adiknya adalah orang yang ramah pula. Tapi dia menyebalkan.

Kami melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Kau senang?" tanyaku agak ketus. Aku masih sedikit kesal karena yang tadi.

"Tentu saja."

Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Setelah memastikan ia sudah duduk, aku menutup pintunya dan menuju ke kursi kemudi. Ia masih menikmati _sundae_ pemberian Jongin. Aku diam saja setelah duduk di kursi tempat pengemudi.

Ia menyadari keheningan yang terjadi dan menatap ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Apa mobilmu tak dapat menyala?

Aku tak menjawab, melainkan menatap lurus ke matanya. Ia merasa bingung dan salah tingkah karenanya.

"Yifan, kau kenapa?"

Aku memajukan tubuhku, memerangkapnya di antara kedua tanganku. Matanya melebar, aku juga mendengar nafasnya yang tercekat.

Dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Y-Yifan?"

Wajahku mendekat. Ia semakin salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah. Matanya menutup dengan erat saat hidung kami bersentuhan.

 _Klek_

Setelah itu aku menjauhkan diri setelah selesai memasangkan seat belt.

Aku terkekeh,"Buka matamu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kemudian ia membuka mata, wajahnya masih dipenuhi rona merah.

"Aku hanya memasangkan _seat belt._ Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Ia tergagap,"T-Tidak ada! Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

Aku tertawa kecil lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Setelah ini kemana? Langsung pulang saja atau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Langsung pulang saja,"

"Baiklah."

Aku mengemudi dengan tenang. Sesekali aku melirik pada Junmyeon yang sedang menghabiskan _sundae-nya._

"Myeon,"

"Hng?"

Aku menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tidak. Lupakan."

Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pernyataanku yang telah lalu. Namun aku ragu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa di desak. Aku menundanya lagi, hingga menemukan waktu dan suasana yang tepat.

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _This is my late update for y'all. Sorry._**

 ** _Hope u like it! Review, bro? :^)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _16.44 wita_**


	5. CH 5 : Happily Ever After

**_Angel_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _Krisho_**

 ** _BL. Crackpair. Typo. DLDR. RnR_**

.

 ** _.:0o0o0:._**

.

* * *

 _Junmyeon's Side_

Yifan. Yifan. Yifan. Dan Yifan.

Yifan lagi. Selalu Yifan.

Ugh, dia benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Dia selalu muncul di pikiranku, membuatku pusing. Bahkan setiap aku memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk tidur pun bayanganya menghantuiku.

Bukannya aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia baik, menyenangkan, tampan juga. Dan badannya yang besar sungguh terlihat nyaman untuk dipeluk.

Ya, Kim Junmyeon! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

Tapi, alasanku menggantungkan dia adalah, masa lalu-ku.

Masa lalu-ku di ranah percintaan. Kisah cintaku kala itu sangat menyedihkan, bahkan aku sempat takut jatuh cinta. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk menutup diri, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta untuk beberapa saat karena kau tahu, aku merupakan tipe orang yang sangat mudah jatuh cinta.

Aku tidak tahu apakah itu berkah dari Tuhan atau justru petaka bagiku.

Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi, dikhianati. Karena kalian harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati.

Sakit. Sangatlah sakit.

Rasanya seperti luka yang masih menganga dan mengeluarkan darah segar, lalu kau tambahkan perasan lemon dan ditaburi garam.

Sakit, sakiiit sekali. Sangat sakit sekali. Sangat sangat sakit sekali. Sangat sangat sangatㅡoh, ya, cukup.

Yifan..adalah orang yang baik. Dia rela menemaniku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, rela menuruti kemauanku. Aku senang dengan semua itu.

Tak seharusnya aku menggantungkan perasaannya seperti itu hanya karena ketakutanku. Harusnya aku bisa menghilangkan ketakutanku.

 _But i'm still here. Still stayin' in my comfort zone._ Tak ada keberanian untuk bangkit dari luka lama yang sudah tak patut untuk diingat.

Aku harus apa?

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu Yifan melalui cara yang cukup mainstream. Tabrak-tabrakan. Ya, begitulah. Tapi tabrakannya sepeda sama mobil. Buset, untung masih selamat. Tuhan masih sayang padaku ternyata. Dan di penghujung pertemuan, dia meminta _id line_ -ku. Aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma karena dia tampan. Eh, tidak, tidak. Karena dia sudah baik padaku, tidak kabur setelah menabrakku dan mengkhawatirkanku. Ehem.

Nah, dari situ, aku jadi sering ngobrol dengannya. Ngobrol hal yang penting maupun yang tidak. Namun karena jadwal kami yang padat, kami tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu.

Di suatu kesempatan, ia mengajakku ke festival. Aku sangat senang.

Dan disana, ia melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terbesit di benakku.

Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia juga memelukku. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku menolaknya.

Kenapa sulit sekali bagiku untuk membuka hatiku untuknya? Tak sepantasnya aku seperti remaja labil seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabat sehidup sematiku yang merupakan ahli cintaㅡbohong. Dia hanya temanku yang sederhana namun berisik. Namanya Jongdae. Yang selalu gagal menembak sang gebetan.

Hahahaha.

"Kenapa? Dia orang yang baik. Aku yakin, _hyung_."

"Aku hanya, tidak yakin."

"Bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuatmu tidak yakin? Atau justru bagian masa lalu-mu yang membuatmu tidak yakin?"

Aku cemberut,"Kok, suka bener gitu sih,"

Kulihat ia memutar bola matanya. Lalu menaruh kembali kerdus berisi koleksi kaset film miliknya ke tempat semula. Ya, kami memang berencana menonton film bersama di apartemennya karena ini hari libur.

"Aku bosan memberitahumu, _hyung_. Lupakan Jisoo. Yifan adalah masa depan cerahmu."

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi! Itu adalah kalimat terlarang."

Jongdae mah, hobi banget buka kartu orang.

"Terserahmu, _hyung_. Filmnya udah mulai."

.

.:0o0o0:.

* * *

.

Yifan mengajakku makan siang di restonya Minseok _hyung_ usai aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar.

Dan, Yifan terlihat aneh ketika ia mendapati Jongin juga berada di resto ini. Ya, aneh begitulah. Apa aku bisa menyebut keanehannya itu dengan cemburu?

Ah, aku tidak mau besar kepala dulu. Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tak menyadari keanehannya. Dia menolak sundae yang diberikan Jongin secara cuma-cuma. Tapi menerima suapan yang kuberikan.

Apa dia benar-benar cemburu?

.:0o0o0:.

Jongdae menatapku seperti _oh-c'mon-you're-so-stupid._ Ini terjadi setelah aku menceritakan kanehan pada Yifan.

" _Hyung_ , aku tau kau itu cerdas. Nenek-nenek pun pasti tahu kalau dia itu memang cemburu padamu. Jangan mengelabui pikiranmu sendiri!"

Aku menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku tidak mau besar kepala."

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, mungkin ia ikut lelah dengan masalahku ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri, _hyung_. Tapi sekali lagi aku mengatakan ini padamu, _hyung_. Yifan adalah orang yang baik. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tahu dia orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tak sempurna, itu wajar karena dia manusia. Dan kau disini, sebagai penyempurna kekurangannya, _hyung_."

Aku diam. Jongdae memang benar. Perkataannya membuatku terenyuh.

Namun, secuil keraguan itu masih ada. Kenapa? Cara apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku benar-benar yakin?

.

.:0o0o0:.

* * *

.

Hari ini, aku meminta Yifan untuk menemaniku ke toko buku. Aku ingin membeli novel yang baru diterbitkan oleh penulis favoritku.

Setelah mendapat yang kuinginkan, kami memilih untuk bersantai di _cafe_ sederhana benuansa _cozy_. Sangat nyaman untuk mengobrol berlama-lama disini.

"Aku suka sekali dengan _espresso_ yang ada disini. Rasanya tidak kalah dengan _espresso_ yang mahal." Komentarku setelah menaruh cangkir yang berisi _espresso_.

"Yeah. Semuanya enak."

Mataku sesekali melirik kearahnya yang terlihat sangat ugh, luar biasa hari ini. Meski hanya mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu serta celana selutut, dia tetap tampan.

Tiba-tiba, ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di sikunya. Dan jarak antara kami yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh ini sangat tidak membantu.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Nih, kamu bisa lihat wajahku sepuasmu. Tidak perlu curi-curi."

Sial! Dia menyeringai padaku. Apa sejelas itu? Ukh, aku sangat malu.

"Uh, tidak..."

Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Rasanya seperti meletup-letup dan wajahku terasa sangat panas.

"Junmyeon-ah.."

Aku menggigit bibir, tak berniat menjawab.

"Apa semua ini belum cukup?"

Tatapan _flirty_ -nya berubah menjadi agak serius, bercampur kesedihan. Atau kekecewaan? Entahlah.

"Aku mengulur waktu, sengaja tak menanyakan hal ini padamu sekitar dua atau tiga minggu sejak aku mengatakannya padamu. Agar kau bisa memikirkannya dengan baik. Agar tak ada unsur terpaksa. Agar kau tidak menyesal."

Yifan...

Dia memikirkan perasaanku. Dia tak memaksa. Dia memang sangat baik. Ah, dia bisa membuatku menangis terharu kapan saja. Apalagi yang harus kuragukan dari dirinya?

"Terimakasih. Kau, sangat baik, Yifan."

Aku membuang muka agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang memalukan. Mataku basah tanpa diperintah. Seketika, aku merasa seperti seorang perempuan. _Oh_ _lord_.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yifan bangkit, memindahkan kursinya ke sampingku. Lalu membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Dan aku sudah tak dapat menahan semuanya.

"Hey, ada apa?" ia bertanya lagi, dengan nada suara yang panik.

"Yifan,"

Tak ku perdulikan wajahku yang sudah tak karuan, aku menatap matanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia."

Ia mengusap wajahku yang dibasahi oleh air mata tanpa menyela kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak salah. Kau orang yang tepat. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan membiarkanku terluka."

Ia memelukku erat. Dan aku membasahi _hoodie_ -nya dengan air mataku. Kebahagiaanku meluap terlalu banyak hingga aku menangis.

"Sst..jangan menangis."

Sambil terus memeluk, ia mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Berhenti menangis. Kesedihanmu adalah kelemahanku."

"Aku menangis bukan karena sedih. Aku bahagia, Yifan. Kutekankan padamu, aku bahagia karena aku tidak salah. Kau adalah orang yang tepat. Selama ini, aku mungkin membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

 ** _"Tes..tes.."_**

Perhatianku teralih ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar di telingaku. Suara itu berasal dari panggung kecil yang terdapat di _cafe_ ini.

"Jongdae..?"

Lelaki dengan senyuman seperti chesire cat itu mengerling ke arahku.

"Ah, saya disini ingin menghibur pengunjung sekalian. Dan saya mempersembahkan lagu ini, kepada pasangan baru di meja nomor 9 yang ada disana. _Longlast_!"

Aku dan Yifan saling menatap, kebingungan. Lalu menatap ke sekitar cafe yang cukup ramai. Mereka semua menatap ke arah kami, meja bernomor 9.

Aku sungguh ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup sekarang.

Jongdae mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu.

 _I prayed for this moment with closed eyes_

 _I will embrace you, my lover's heart, slowly_

 _Today is the only chance_

 _I'll take the first step_

 _I promise you, I'll be good to you_

 _Just like I hoped, I will happily_

 _Take the first step toward our dream_

 _Why are my eyes so blinded?_

 _Why is my heart beating so crazily?_

 _I'm running out of breath but it's so precious_

 _Don't forget_

 _In the beginning, your dream, your words_

 _Were thicker than tears_

 _Sweeter than the nectar of heaven_

 _Yes you are my baby baby baby_

 _Baby baby baby I promise you_

 _I won't stop as I only look at you_

 _(Exo - Baby)_

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, aku dan Yifan turut bertepuk tangan.

"Dia Jongdae. Sahabatku yang memiliki suara merdu."

"Yeah, suaranya merdu. Selain itu, lagunya terasa sangat pas dengan perasaanku padamu. Kau selalu berhasil membuat mataku silau dan jantungku berdenyut kencang."

Matanya yang sehitam jelaga menatapku dalam. Mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya melalui iris hitamnya.

"Dan hari ini, aku ingin melangkah bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu dan selalu baik padamu. Apa kau mau mengambil langkah pertama kita? Langkah yang akan membawa kita pada mimpi kita berdua. _I promise you, I won't stop loving u._ "

" _Will you keep ur promise?_ "

Yifan mengulurkan kelingkingnya kehadapanku.

" _I promised u._ "

Aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku. Kutautkan kelingkingku dengan miliknya.

"Yifan, aku mencintaimu."

Ia tak menjawab, melainkan menarik kepalaku dan mencium bibirku.

 _Heol_! Ini tempat umum!

Mataku terpejam erat dengan tangan meremas kerah _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya. Aku mendengar riuh orang-orang disekitar kami. Dan yang paling melengking itu, aku yakin itu Jongdae.

Aku mendorong Yifan dan menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tanganku sambil menunduk. Wajahku sangat panas dan jantungku seolah mau meledak.

" _Love you too, my angel._ "

.

 ** _End_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Aku tau aku tak sempurna. Maaf ya. /hah/_**

 ** _Udah berapa lama gak update..akhir2 ini aku jarang nulis karena bener2 sibuk hehe.._**

 ** _Dan kalo susunan (?)nya rada berantakan, maklum ya. Updatenya lewat hp._**

 ** _Sekian. Akhirnya ffnya udah kelar :))_**

 ** _20:42 WITA_**


End file.
